


Maybe I'm just too tired to keep running

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, M/M, OW, also i dont know how to tag things SORRY, and i'm not saying shiro was/is a bad person, he's a beautiful boy and i love how sweet he is to everyone, im sorry guys, keith is sad, shiro is sad, this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe you're all I ever wanted.





	Maybe I'm just too tired to keep running

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you're all I ever wanted.

_"You’re only thinking of yourself, as usual!”_

Shiro felt bitterness wash over him, suddenly, his chest tightening up, his teeth clenching.  
Eyebrows furrowed - looking _more_ than unamused - he watched as Keith started to speak again, clearly anxious, vulnerable, raw. Shiro knew Keith too well to think that these words, imaginary and untrue as they were, _wouldn’t_ get to him. Knowing this, they absolutely got to Shiro, and the feeling of self-loathing that overtook him was unbearable.

He knew, of course, that it wasn’t real.  
What ached the most was that he knew Keith was currently being thrown into one of his biggest fears, on top of being overwhelmed by exhaustion and after hours of fighting, seeing the one person in the world that could ease his discomfort.

He knew, of course, that the one jabbing a pained, scarred teenager wasn’t himself.  
But that didn’t stop him from wondering if the scene playing out on a screen in front of him was neither a fear, dream, or doubt. Instead, possibly - a memory.

It wouldn’t surprise him.  
While the Galaxy Garrison always hummed with admiration for Shiro, he did realize that a flaw of his was becoming insensitive as he got upset. He wouldn’t put it past his youth to insult a Cadet he was attached to in too many ways. He knew Keith’s skin was tougher then, but at this moment, he was visibly being hurt.

It wouldn’t surprise him if the only thing Keith was insulted by had been Shiro leaving him alone. It wouldn’t surprise him if the only drive or hope of getting through the trials he currently had was being alone.

It wouldn’t surprise him if maybe this wasn’t singularly a memory, fear, or hope.

Maybe it was all three.

Either way,

The last thing he wanted for Keith right now was to feel alone.

 

_“Then you’ve chosen to be alone.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I must have lost my mind.
> 
> (Thank you for reading!! ♡)


End file.
